The present invention relates to algae processing.
Numerous types of algae plants are known, these have various uses, such as for medicine, foodstuffs, cosmetics and fertilizers. A basic step in the processing of algae plants is to provide the algae material into paste or flowable form. Various methods are known to achieve this result. Firstly there is the fresh frozen method where the algae plant is frozen and the crushed. Secondly, there is a further method in which the algae plant is dehydrated and dried. This is attained in various manners, for instance by heating and then crushing, or by applying chemicals, or by a combination of these methods.
A problem in the processing of algae plant material is that the fresh material, in its wet state, is slippery and difficult to handle and process.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of algae processing by way of which algae plant material is processed while in its natural wet state.